When Foxes And Rabbits Were One
For several generations, foxes and rabbits used to be natural enemies. The former always hunted down and preyed on the latter, forcing them to live in constant fear of foxes. Such was the nature of things during the past. But nature had different plans eventually, as prey and predator evolved into their most civilized state, abandoning their primitive ways as Zootopia was built. Former natural enemies were becoming now close friends, and sometimes even more than just that. Today was a moment that symbolized the change. Two heroic and respected figures in the city were about to get married in Zootopia´s main cathedral. Nick had never been that excited, but neither that nervous either that day. The time had come for him to marry the most important person in his life. It was easily the biggest step he´d ever take in his life. “I´m so proud of you, my son. You deserve to claim the happiness you´ve found today”, John Wilde said proudly as Nick was getting prepared. He had put on his best tux and was combing his fur a bit. The suit had been designed by his father himself at Suit-Topia. “Thanks, Dad. She means so much to me. I hope I can prove to be a worthy husband to a wonderful woman like her”, the younger fox answered. He had been in love with Judy for such a long time, and had been looking forward to this day ever since they had confessed their love for each other. “You will. I´ve seen you with her and the rabbit is exactly the kind of mate you need. Strong, clever and independent, but also very caring, sweet and someone who´ll protect and look after you too whenever you need it, just like you´ll do to her. Those are the qualities I value the most in your mother too”, John told. “You are right. I don´t think I´ve ever seen someone who makes such a perfect match for Nick. There are many vixens in this city, but nobody brings out that special spark in him as well as Judy does. Not to mention you did so much good for the city together, us predators have every reason to be grateful to you two. Nick picked the best one of the bunch indeed”, Finnick encouraged his friend. “Thanks for all your kind words, and for everything you´ve done to me too. I´m ready to move on”, Nick said, finishing his preparations. Their encouraging words had made him forget the slight uncertainty in his mind. The fox was ready to become a responsible and loving husband. Mrs.Wilde also walked in, smiling proudly at her son and how handsome he looked. She had been checking how Judy was doing before, and the time was now. “The ceremony is starting. Go to her, Nick. Your dream is coming true tonight, my son”, she smiled at Nick. All of Nick and Judy´s friends had come to the cathedral already too. Bogo was serving as an usher, and Flash was looking after the table where all the guests would bring their wedding gifts. “Hope….Priscilla and I….get as much gifts….when our time…comes”, he smiled, admiring the huge pile of wonderful gifts the fox and the rabbit were getting. As the music started playing, they joined the other guests too in the ceremony hall. Many other familiar faces were there too like Clawhauser, Gazelle, Gideon Grey and the Ottertons. They sat in their seats in reverence, waiting for the ceremony to start. The lion holy man stood at the altar already as Nick, his parents and Finnick as his best man were standing at the area too. “This brings back memories of my own wedding. The cathedral still looked the same back then”, Nick´s father said. “Ssh! Here comes the bride!” his wife noticed. Nick was amazed at what he saw as the organ music played. Judy walked down the aisle, with Finnick´s girlfriend Skye serving as her bridesmaid, her parents following behind as well as her sister Violet Hopps and niece Cotton serving as flower girls. The rabbit policewoman had never looked so beautiful. In her laced, pure white wedding dress with a veil, a flower crown of roses and a bouquet, she was just like Nick had dreamed of her looking like during this day. Bonnie was almost crying as her husband led their daughter to the altar. Judy didn´t say anything, she just kept her eyes closed and a blissful smile on her face. She opened them as she reached her groom. Gazing deeply into her eyes, Nick could see a slight blush on her face. He could feel the flame inside his heart that had been there for long burning more powerfully than ever. It had started as a tiny spark as their friendship started, and over time had caught fire. Judy had that same feeling too. The holy man started his speech as usual, and reached the important question. “Do you, Judith Laverne Hopps, take this fox to be your lawfully wedded husband?” the lion asked. “I do”, she said coyly. Nick gave the same answer. Next, they cited their vows at the altar. “I, Nick Wilde, take you, Judy Hopps, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will honor and love you all the days of my life”, Nick said earnestly. He could see how Judy was starting to cry a bit as she cited the same vow. It was expected, rabbits were said to be emotional animals after all. Finnick brought the rings to the altar. The time had come. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride”, the lion declared. Everybody in the audience was getting excited. Nick lifted the beautiful rabbit by the waist and kissed her amorously. His heart pounded intensely at that moment. This was the happiest day of his life. “Weddings…I always get sentimental during those”, Clawhauser felt the same way. Bogo nodded, understanding his friend. Both Nick and Judy´s parents were crying a bit. Nobody of them expected their children to end up together first, but they eventually saw their relationship for what it really was and were happy that they had found true love at last. Nick wanted to stay there kissing his rabbit for a long time, letting it sink in. After all these years, she was finally his. She no longer saw him as a distant predator, but as the most important mammal in her life. This bond was one that wouldn´t break under any circumstances. He would become the most caring and good-hearted husband imaginable to the new Mrs. Judy Wilde. The rest of the wedding celebrations went on happily. Nick and Judy enjoyed Gideon´s catering and cake along with their friends, and admired all the wedding gifts they had gotten. Lots of wonderful ones were among them, from fine jewelry to clothes for honeymoon and a lovely snow globe with a fox and a rabbit together inside it. Nick´s biggest favorite though was a fancy champagne sword given by Gazelle. “I feel like the man of the house indeed with this”, he said and Judy giggled. For the grand finale of the party, Nick and Judy danced their wedding waltz together on the floor gracefully, as the orchestra was playing Beauty and the Beast as their love song on the background. Judy was filled by the same happy feeling as Nick had been during the entire day. This was the one day in the life of a young female mammal when she would feel like a princess, and she certainly felt like one that day. Her happily ever after had just begun. “We are honored to have you as a part of our family, Judy. The first rabbit ever in the Wilde family, and a wonderful one to boot”, John shook paws with his daughter in law. “The honor and pleasure is all mine, John. I belong among foxes”, Judy said. It was not every day one could hear a rabbit saying something like that. “Take good care of your wife, Nick. She deserves all the love you can give to her”, Bonnie told Nick. “I will, mom. I promise”, Nick swore. Despite their reputation, foxes were mostly very loyal and protective of their mates, and Nick was going to be that too. He was going to ensure that his and Judy´s married life would be as happy and as prosperous as possible. At the end of the wedding, Nick and Judy were heading for the limousine in the backyard of the cathedral, as flowers and rice were thrown in their direction. Manchas was there waiting for them; Mr Big had sent him to send his regards to the party, and bring the best wine of his family as their wedding gift there too. Waving at the cheering crowd, Judy prepared to toss the bouquet. Skye was eager to catch it first, but surprisingly, Bogo was the one who caught it instead. “I think they did that on purpose”, Gazelle winked at the blushing chief, who smiled at her in return. Nick closed the limousine window as the car left the area. The ceremony was over, and now it was time to celebrate the happiest day of their life just with the two of them. He held the bunny bride tight and close to him as the car was driving. He felt like leaving the world that they were in at the moment behind, and heading for a better place with Judy. “It´s great that even a devoted crimefighter like me gets moments worth celebrating at times too. This is hands down the best of them”, Judy winked attractively at the fox. She would still be at ZPD after that, but a refreshing break during her honeymoon was just what she needed with him after all the hard work. “Yeah, I´ve never been this happy before in my life. But the best is yet to come”, Nick smiled slyly as he draped his paws on her shoulders. Judy blushed as she could notice the mood her new husband was getting into. “I love you, Nick”, she whispered to him softly. Nick and Judy Wilde engaged in a long, intimate and passionate kiss on the bench of the limousine. All the fox could see at the moment was the loving shine of his wife´s beautiful purple eyes. Zootopia had never before witnessed love this pure until the day when foxes and rabbits were one. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Wedding stories Category:Romantic fics Category:Stories